


Взгляд со стороны

by Tainele



Series: Самый необычный мир [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Цикл зарисовок о команде "Энтерпрайз" в Анк-Морпорке.





	1. Разум

— Значит, — наконец проговорил патриций, подводя итоги недавнего рассказа, — вы прибыли на большом летающем корабле с другой… планеты… нескольких планет?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Кирк.  
  
— И эти… планеты… круглые?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И они не обладают никаким разумом, не путешествуют по вселенной самостоятельно, а регулярно вращаются вокруг определённых звёзд, находясь в чётко упорядоченной и уравновешенной системе с некоторым количеством других… планет, а также менее значительных… как вы выразились?.. космических тел, вроде… естественных спутников и астероидов?  
  
Почему-то под взглядом голубых глаз Кирк ощущал себя неуютно. Что-то в нём заставляло капитана сомневаться не только в собственных знаниях об устройстве вселенной, но и в том, что видел собственными глазами.  
  
А, может, причиной подобных ощущений был тот факт, что сей разговор происходил на Диске, который лежал на спинах четырёх слонов, которые, в свою очередь, стояли на спине огромной черепахи.  
  
— Да, — в третий раз кивнул капитан, подавляя в себе желание оглянуться на Спока, чтобы тот подтвердил уже лично ему, что вселенная действительно устроена именно так, как Кирк недавно рассказывал собравшимся, которых ему представили как совет Гильдий, управляющий городом.  
  
Повисла тишина. Сидящие за столом люди неуверенно поглядывали друг на друга, пытаясь понять, как им стоит сейчас себя вести.  
  
Почти все.  
  
— По мне, так звучит как чертовски разумное поведение, — заметил облачённый в сверкающие доспехи мужчина, которого, похоже, больше интересовал кончик собственной сигары, чем беспокойство соседей.


	2. Традиция

Командор без особого энтузиазма разглядывал лежащие перед ним листы бумаги.  
  
— Итак, это?..  
  
— Список всех планет и разумных рас, входящих в состав Федерации, которые будут обязаны подчиниться установленным в составленном между Федерацией и Плоским Миром договоре правилам.  
  
— Кто-нибудь из них захочет вступить в стражу?  
  
— Прощу прощения?  
  
— Ну вот, например, вулканцы. Насколько вероятно, что вулканцы, попав на Диск, пожелают, чтобы их представитель состоял в страже?  
  
— Я полагаю, вероятность крайне низкая. Мой народ предпочитает больше научные и дипломатические области.  
  
— Чудесно! А что насчёт остальных в списке?  
  
— Это довольно трудно спрогнозировать. Но обычно, попав на новую планету, никто не рвётся сразу вступать в местные органы правопорядка. На Диске работа стражи является настолько престижной?  
  
— Я бы не сказал. Если, конечно, слово «престижная» не начало обозначать необходимость шататься посреди ночи по всяким подозрительным переулкам и громко звонить там в колокольчик. Хотя в последние годы у нас, по крайней мере, появились острые мечи, арбалеты и возможность ходить по подозрительным переулкам хотя бы втроём.  
  
— В таком случае, полагаю, для остальных рас вероятность тоже будет крайне низкой. Могу я спросить, почему Вы заинтересовались в первую очередь именно этим? Я полагал, Вы сочтёте более актуальным узнать о возможных преступлениях, к которым склонны те или иные расы.  
  
— О, к преступлениям мы привыкли. Я привык. А вот перестраивать заново всю работу городской стражи после появления в наших рядах очередного новобранца с очередными необычными способностями мне уже начинает надоедать. Так что хотел узнать, к чему мне начинать готовиться.  
  
— Им нравится эта работа?  
  
— Ну… этого я бы тоже не сказал.  
  
— Тогда почему…  
  
— Это что-то вроде традиции, возможно. Типа посольства наоборот. Я хочу сказать, когда кто-то присылает в город посольство, он как бы говорит: «Смотрите, мы тут чужие, но немного поживём на вашей земле, всё законно, мы договорились с вашим правительством». А когда представитель какой-нибудь расы вступает в стражу, это вроде как начинает означать, что они тут уже свои. Не спрашивай. Я сам не понимаю, как и почему это стало работать именно так.  
  
— Исходя из этого мне, возможно, придётся несколько пересчитать ранее заявленные вероятности.  
  
— Ага. Я так и думал. Тогда поехали. Кто из этих пяти с половиной страниц припрётся ко мне первым?


	3. Компьютер

— Чёрт побери, — пробормотал себе под нос Маккой. — Джим, мы не будем рассказывать об этом Споку. Не пускай его сюда. Его процессор это не выдержит. Это даже я с трудом выдерживаю.  
  
Кирк задумчиво разглядывал повисшее над пергаментом перо.  
  
— Знаешь, я готов согласиться с командором, — тихо ответил он. — Планеты, способные удержаться в одной системе не сговариваясь друг с другом, начинают выглядеть чертовски разумными.  
  
— Ну вот и всё, — довольно улыбающийся тощий волшебник снова появился рядом, тщательно вытирая руки. — С запасом сыра всё хорошо, но оказалось, что в нескольких сотах засахарился мёд. Мы их заменили и теперь всё должно работать. Ну, Гекс, поздоровайся с гостями.  
  
Перо пришло в движение.  
  
«+++Приветствую Вас+++»  
  
— Отлично, — просиял волшебник, устраиваясь на стуле. — Как я и сказал, всё работает. Хм… Гекс, мне кажется, или у тебя раньше была только одна такая сфера?  
  
«+++Наличие Нескольких Повторяющихся Элементов Позволяет Обрабатывать Сразу Несколько Запросов И Быстрее Находить Ответы+++»  
  
— М-да? Ну ладно… Пусть будет. Полагаешь, кто-то будет задавать тебе сразу много вопросов?  
  
«+++Анализ Предыдущего Опыта Показывает, Что Такая Ситуация Возможна+++»  
  
— Нам точно необходимо настоять на пересмотре признаков технологического развития цивилизации, — прошипел Маккой. — Только я не представляю, как можно описать такой признак. Искусственный интеллект, работающий на мёде и сыре, достраивающий сам себя и привязавшийся к плюшевому мишке. Следующим этапом будет научить его верить в Санта-Клауса.  
  
— Санта-Хрякуса, — машинально поправил Тупс. — Гекс уже в него верит, так что учить не нужно.  
  
— Прошу прощения? Ваш… сырно-медовый компьютер верит в Санта… Хрякуса?  
  
— Да. Мишку он получил как раз на Страждество.  
  
— Эм… Вот как? Здорово. Но как вам, чёрт побери, удалось его этому научить?  
  
— О. Это были не мы. Его научил Смерть.


	4. Наука

Ринсвинд нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно, стоя перед сосредоточенным пришельцем. Тем более что в руках тот держал какую-то мигающе-пищащую коробочку, направленную прямо на Ринсвинда.  
  
Ринсвинд не любил, когда на него направляли всякие непонятные штуки.  
  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь наколдовал? — уточнил он.  
  
— Именно, — отозвался чужак. — И затем повторили это. Я пытаюсь найти частоту той энергии, которую вы используете для так называемого «волшебства». Для этого мне нужна серия измерений. Ваш аркканцлер заверил, что вы можете мне в этом помочь.  
  
Ну ещё бы! К моменту получения «заверений» пришелец уже успел изрядно надоесть Чудакулли своими расспросами и пищащей коробочкой, которой рвался «просканировать» буквально всё, что попадалось ему на глаза в Университете. Включая самого Чудакулли. Аркканцлера это явно нервировало — это, и тот факт, что он не имел возможности угрожать колдовством, арбалетом или хотя бы просто накричать на надоедливого пришельца, поскольку патриций настойчиво просил всех быть вежливыми с чужаками, — так что он просто поспешил избавиться от назойливого интереса единственным оставшимся способом — перекинуть его на первого попавшегося под руку подчинённого.  
  
Кто бы сомневался, что в этот момент под руку аркканцлеру суждено было попасться именно Ринсвинду?  
  
— Я не уверен, что это безопасно, — признался волшебник.  
  
— Уверяю вас, трикодер полностью безвреден и никак не влияет на организм человека.  
  
— Дело не в этом. Я не уверен, что безопасно колдовать. Тем более, несколько раз.  
  
Судя по тому, как неуловимо изменилось лицо чужака, Ринсвинду предстояло отвечать на новую порцию бесконечных вопросов. Волшебник вздохнул и бросил тоскливый взгляд на Думминга, который топтался за спиной пришельца на расстоянии нескольких шагов и, с любопытством вытянув шею, пытался разглядеть упомянутый «трикодер».  
  
Тупс, без сомнения, с удовольствием бы показал чужаку всё, что того интересует, ответил бы на все его вопросы и задал бы миллион собственных, но Чудакулли, три минуты понаблюдав за их общением, оттащил своего подчинённого за шкирку и строго-настрого запретил ему разговаривать и любым другим способом вступать в контакт с остроухим пришельцем. Капитан чужаков, кажется, этому решению только обрадовался, чего нельзя сказать о самих учёных.  
  
Так что теперь Тупс всего лишь молчаливой тенью таскался за объектом своего интереса, а Ринсвинду приходилось страдать, не зная, как объяснить чужаку о Тварях из Подземельных Измерений так, чтобы тот перестал задавать новые вопросы. Он ведь, в конце концов, всего лишь волшебник, да и то посредственный, а не ходячая энциклопедия…  
  
Эта мысль неожиданно вдохновила.  
  
— Может быть, тебе стоит сходить в нашу библиотеку? — предложил Ринсвинд. — Там много книг про волшебство.


End file.
